My sweet love Bryan one shot Lemon
by miss89
Summary: Britta is a nurse and two years ago, after the 3rd Beyblade Tournament ship, Bryan got to the hospital. After that him and Britta got together.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by Hiroslove on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs:  
**_// -_ Means the person is thinking

* * *

It's 2 years since the 3rd Beyblade championship and the Blitzkrieg Boys were not able to take part in it. Under a huge crash with Boris' new team and team leader, Garland they got sent directly to the hospital.

_**(Two years before)**_

Your summer holiday was just started, and you have been so lucky to get a spare time job at the local hospital. Your biggest wish was to become a nurse after high school, so this was a great chance for you to show what you got.

Today was like any other day. It was in the beginning of July and you had been on work a couple of hours. Suddenly while you took care of a patient you heard doctors and nurses run around. As you were about to ask, a nurse grabbed your arm.

- "Britta, they need help on ward 664" she told you and you went to the mentioned ward. You reached the ward and walked in. Some guy lay in the bed probably asleep. After a short look at him you took the pad to read the journal. _/Seems like it's he has been out in some kind of beyblade trouble/_ you thought to yourself.

- "Who are you? Another nurse who is gonna ask questions?" you heard someone ask. You looked up to see the guy was awake. He must have been about your age.

- "No, I'm not. I'm the one who is gonna take care of you for a while" you replied in a soft voice and sat next to him. You heard him mumble something about he didn't wanted to be there, but you couldn't tell exactly. /It's strange it doesn't say much about him/ you thought to yourself. For a while none of you said anything. After a couple of days you started to talk a little, but it was nothing worth to talk about.

After a while Bryan was fit for fight, and the hospital had decided to send him home. You were just glad that you could help.

- "It's good to see you're okay again" you smiled.

- "I never got your name" he said as you were about to leave the ward. You stopped and turned around.

- "Britta" you smiled and he just smirked as you left the ward.

A few weeks after you were on your way home from work, you ran into someone.

- "I'm so sorry" you said.

- "Don't mind it" you heard a familiar voice say. You looked up to see the guy in front of you was Bryan. He looked way better than you remembered him.

- "Bryan?" you frowned to get at better look at him. He looked more handsome than you actually remembered. A smirk appeared on his face and he nodded, he obviously remembered you. He was so kind to follow you home. For the time you actually had a conversation with him and not just a few words like back at the hospital. From that day on you started to hang out almost every day, and a few months you two got together.

_**(Today)**_

Now you have been together for almost two years. You were on your way to his apartment because he had invited you for dinner. You were dressed in a strapless light blue dress which matched your cyan eyes. It was already getting dark so you quickened your steps before you reached the apartment he lived in.

- "You look wonderful tonight" Bryan says as you entered the hall. You replies by wrapping your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately, in return he wrap his arms around you.

After a nice dinner there is still a little wine left. You end up in the couch drinking the rest of the wine while you were talking, sometimes kissing. He wraps an arm around you and kissed you passionately.

- "What was that for?" you ask when you part. He smirked at you.

- "I wanted to" he pulled you to sit on his lap and kissed you again. This time you gladly kiss him back and he licks your bottom lip for entrance. You decide to tease him a bit so you keep your lips closed. You feel him smirk and you giggle into the kiss.

- "You're teasing me huh?" he mumbled as he went down to kiss your neck.

- "I don't" you giggled lightly. He doesn't answer but kiss you down your neck and collarbone and over your shoulder. Your bite your lip and let out a soft moan. Then he kisses your lips again and when he licks your lips for entrance you gladly give in. Soon you make out and as he strokes your back he slowly opens your dress making you sit there in nothing But your underwear. Now you sit with one leg on each side of him. He then starts to massage your breasts and trails kisses down your chest, stopping at your nipples. You lean back while he sucks on one of them and you pull of his shirt, revealing his well trained upper body. He grins and gently bits your nipple. You slide your hands down his chest, feeling his muscles become tense by your touch. As your hips against his you feel his man hood against your thighs. You then open the bottom of his pants and pull them of him. He kisses your neck and without warning he starts to stroke your female hood. You gasp of his touch but it feels so good and you press yourself onto his hand. Slowly he removes the last of your underwear and goes back to massage your female hood while kissing your neck. Soon you can't hold back and moan in his ear. When he pushes two fingers into you, you stroke him over his boxers making him grow more.

A little later he carries you to the bedroom and gently lays you on the bed. He lays over you and kisses your lips. Soon you can't stand it anymore and you roll him over on his back without letting go of his lips. You teasingly stroke him over his boxers and feel him grow even more. You bend down kissing his neck finding his weak spot. You're sucking on it while removing his boxers finding him really hard. He grins and you place yourself over him. His hands lay on your hips as you slowly slid onto him. A moan left his lips and you push him all the way in and starts to ride him. First slowly then when you feel his grip on your hips tighten you go faster and harder. Your moans become louder every time you thrust down on him. You feel you're about to come and something tell you he is too. He presses you down onto him making him go deeper into you. You almost scream when he comes and you follow right behind.

You rolls exhausted of him. Laying there beside each other you are breathing heavily.

- "I have thought about something" he says under his breath. You turn on your side to look at him.

- "Yes?" you ask. He wrap is strong arms around you and look deep into your eyes making you blush a bit.

- "I love you, Britta.. and you're the one I would share the rest of my life with.. would you move in?" you can't help but smile wide.

- "I love you too Bryan. Of course I will" you say and he kisses you passionately. You snuggle up to him and rest your head on his chest and soon you both fall asleep.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Bryan Kutznetov lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
